La Muerte de Yuuno Scrya
by Alx Manson
Summary: Detrás de las cortinas que cubren a la muerte yacen un sin fin de experiencias: Yuuno Scrya esta apunto de descubrí que “Si la vida es cruel ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente la muerte?”
1. Chapter 1

**La Muerte de Yuuno Scrya**

** Por Alex Manson.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Nanoha así como su historia me pertenecen.

— A, claro tómense su tiempo –dijo sarcásticamente, sacudiendo las manos al aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras- ¡si el clima del desierto es tan genial, nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día!

— ¿En serio? Que amable de su parte patrón.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! acabemos con esto rápido. Pero con cuidado, no queremos que pase otro incidente como el de Jurasick park- Muy a su pesar, Yuuno se sacudió con un escalofrío. —No tiene caso hablar de lo fue, anda Pablo a trabajar ve y dile a todos que quiero verlos en 5 minutos, corre muchacho.

Yuuno Scrya contemplo la figura delgada y coja de Pablo salir de su pequeña tienda de dormir. La habían motado con todo lo necesario para un pasar una excavación de dos meses. Pero para el cuarto mes la desesperación era más que notoria en todo el equipo, se hablaba de rumores de motín y deserción. Cuatro meses y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada, ¡Nada! Y su aquelarre ya estaba empezando a considerar practicar el canibalismo

Una vez mas su trabajo lo había llevado a una tierra hostil. Las ráfagas de aire del desierto le quemaban la garganta y tenia arena en todos lados. Era un lugar horrible, parecido al infierno. ¿Cuál es el olor del desierto, Yuuno? Derrota, el desierto huele a derrota.

Derrota y presupuesto mal gastado y era el dinero la parte mas delicada y complicada de todo el asunto.

— Hice cosas horribles y degradantes para conseguir esos fondos y ahora ¿todo terminara así? Esto no es justo, pero sinceramente cuando mi vida ha sido justa-se quejaba en un tono abatido sentando en el interior de su tienda.

_Cosas horribles y degradantes ¿con cual __empezó todo exactamente? O si, ya recuerdo fue en ese evento de caridad a favor de… ¿Niños discapacitados? ¿El desempleo? Creo que fue niños desempleados. Todos los peces gordos y forrados va a esa clase de eventos pero yo tenia la mente puesta sobre la billetera de uno en particular, Walt Cullent, un emprendedor inversionista con un gusto particular por la historia y la antropología. _

— Como pescar con dinamita ¿no?-Yuuno, había divagado tanto que no se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que salio de su tienda hacia el abrazador sol de desierto, pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no le importo, así como no le importo hablar solo.

—Pero no fue tan fácil ¿verdad? Estaba ese detalle, siempre hay un detalle y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Claro que había un detalle, Walt tiene justos mas amplios por decirlo de alguna manera__, gay. Por lo que a mi respectaba solo tenía dos opciones._

_a) Le explicaba a Walt de manera clara, concisa y convincente las razones por las su financiamiento__ seria una buena inversión así como prometerle gran parte del reconocimiento de "su" excavación._

_b) Conseguir un acompañante y pretender que estamos en una relación formal y gay._

— _Oye, ferret-boy deja de jala__rme, suelta mi brazo, agh dime de nuevo ¿por que estoy haciendo esto?_

—_Estas comprando mi silencio por supuesto, Chrono._

— _¿Tu silencio?_

—_Si, MI Silencio ¿recuerdas ese viaje a las Vegas? ¡Aun tengo los certificados de matrimonio!_

— _Ya te dije, tome una cerveza de mas ¡No significa nada! lo juro yo amo a, Amy…_

— _Shh ahí esta Walt, pretende que me amas._

— _No voy a hacer tal cosa, es un insulto a mi masculinidad_

—_Me sorprendes, Chrono __una cosa tan diminuta como esto no debería suponer ningún inconveniente si de verdad estuvieras seguro de tu sexualidad, así que sea hombre y agarre me una nalga._

—Ah, pero al final hasta tuvimos que besarnos ¡Maldito seas, Chrono tu y tus nefastas habilidades actorales!

Sin habérselo propuesto, Yuuno estaba acostando sobre la arena haciendo una pataleta bajo la mirada de sus subalternos que lo miraba confundidos y hasta con desagrado.

— Te lo dije, el patrón esta chalado-comento uno de ellos.

— Olvida eso, es puñal y ambicioso, cerdo- Respondió otro.

— ¿Puñal? ¿El patrón es hombre? No lo sabía-Comento otro incrédulo.

Cansado de esas miserables actitudes, Yuuno Scrya se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones, guardo entonces las manos en los bolsillos y pasó la mirada sobre todas esas caras que había llegado a odiar los últimos 4 meses.

—Bien muchachos no les voy a mentir, estamos en un lío grave- giro su cabeza a la izquierda y escupió sobre la arena donde se formo un punto oscuro y una vez mas percibió que (el desierto huele a derrota) el calor era tan agobiante como las miradas puestas en el – y creo que somos los únicos responsables. Hicimos un mal trabajo desde el principio, pero no es razón para desanimarnos, creo que con un poco de esfuerzo bien podemos llegar a una solución….

— Corta el rollo, ¡Cabron! Esto es toda tú culpa.-Grito uno de los ayudantes bastante cabreado.

— No hay necesidad de usar malas palabras- se apresuro a contestar Yuuno antes de que las cosas se salieran de control- tal vez exagere un poco, no escomo si no hubiéramos quedado sin comida, aun tenemos algunas galletas saladas y mostaza.

— ¿Galletas saldas? Que eso no nos dará mucha sed, seria problemático para nuestras reservas de agua- comento el mismo ayudante al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo asentía con la cabeza.

Yuuno saco las manos de sus bolsillos llamando nuevamente al orden.

— ¿Cuales reservas?, si toda se acabo ayer y yo… mierda.

— ¿No tenemos agua? ¡¡Vamos a morir!!

— ¡Estamos todos condenados!

— Y es toda su culpa- señalo Pablo el tipo delgado y cojo que Yuuno contrato para hacer las diligencias.

—Vamos, Pablo no se así.-Replico, Yuuno usando el mismo tono amable con el que le pido ayuda a Nanoha la primera vez que la vio- Estoy seguro que hallaremos una solución. Por favor conserven la calma y yo… ¡Hey! ¿Adonde van todos? ¡Vuelvan!

Las exigencias de Yuuno eran completamente inútiles, mientras le hablaba a las espaldas de su aquelarre caminado hacia adentro en el desierto.

— ¿No piensan enserio que se pueden irse así como si nada? ¿Pues saben que? ¡Que les den! Buena suerte tratando de sobrevivir al desierto. ¡Yo teletransporte a todos aquí!- Yuuno, rubio, malhumorado, y verdaderamente mal perdedor empezó "delicadamente" a recordarles que tan importante era para ellos.

—Así que ¿aun queremos irnos? Creo desde el fondo de mi corazón que estarán perfectamente bien -entre cerraba los ojos mientras los despedía con un batir de mano, la sonrisa de su rostro era traviesa cerca de malévola tiraba por los suelos toda la fachada de "buena suerte".

Admitirlo era duro, pero era la pura verdad. Necesitaban a Yuuno, no importaba cuanto lo odiaran su supervivencia estaba íntimamente ligada a la suya, seguro que entre ellos había uno o tal vez dos mago capaz de llevar acabo una teletrasportación exitosa, pero llevar a todo el equipo era un asunto mucho mas complicado, mas aun ¿podría confiar en que después de salir de ahí, tendría la fuerza para regresar por el resto? (y quisiera)

Resignados dedicaron miradas enojadas a Yuuno por haberlos metido en tan terrible circunstancias. Mientras el calor inclemente del desierto estaba más que dispuestos a derretirlos.

Definitivamente el desierto huele a derrota.

**** *** *** **** **** **** **** ****

Pasando esa pequeña crisis de deserción, Yuuno tenía que pensar rápido, sus hombres estaban cada vez más sensibles debido a la deshidratación. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que abandonaran sus comportamientos civilizados y optaran por un motín violento.

Mirando directamente hacia la infinita y abrumadora arena Yuuno meditaba sentado en una roca con las manos entre las piernas.

—Necesito un milagro-Dijo solemne.

_Lastima que no soy muy religioso ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Saco de su mochila tres gruesos libros con las portadas agrietadas por el tiempo, no les dedico una sola mirada antes de ponerlos en el piso. Había realizado este encantamiento muchas veces en la privacidad de su tienda sin arrojar ningún nuevo resultado. Pero ocupaba una pista, cual sea que le diera una idea de la dirección que debía tomar ahora, esas ruinas estaba en algún lugar cercano

Los libros se elevaron ante el, cubiertos por unos luminosos círculos verdes, uniendo los círculos estaba una cadena del mismo color que la luz. El encantamiento servia para pasar información subjetiva de los libros hacia la cabeza de Yuuno, buscando algo que tal vez haya pasado por alto.

_¡__No me jodas! ¿Es enserio? Esta tan cerca, ¿como no lo había visto? Ya no puedo esperar. Solo espera hasta que los chicos le sepan._

**** ** ******** ***** ********* ******************************* ****

— Este es mi plan-comento Pablo al resto del equipo- Esperamos a que este dormido los amarramos y le damos de palazos en la cabeza hasta que nos saque de aquí.

El aquelarre estaba reunido bajo los escasos espacios de sombra que lograban con dos toldos instalados legos de la tienda del patrón, planeando que hacer a continuación.

"Nos meteríamos en problemas si hacemos eso" comento uno.

"Solo si sobrevive" respondió otro.

"Entonces hay que asegurarse de que no suceda"

"¿Pero que pasaría si se defiende? Escuche decir que en verdad es un tipo muy duro, algo de que es capaz de hacer cosas que todo un equipo no puede"-dijo otro mas con un dejo de temor en la voz.

—Si como no, sabe buscar libros y eso es todo- Aclaro Pablo con desden- Espero que ninguno tenga miedo de ser golpeado por una enciclopedia.

Yuuno apareció precisamente en el momento en que su compañía desidia su destino con no muy buenas intenciones. Sus pasos silenciados por la arena llevaban un andar eufórico.

— ¡Reúnanse niños, por que hoy cenaremos en el infierno!- No fue su comentario extraño lo que asusto a su aquelarre, tampoco el que los haya tomado por sorpresa, fue mas el tono demencial que tenia su voz sumado a la poción en que estaba parado. Manos en la cadera y el cabello agitado por el aire del caliente del desierto que de repente ya no parecía tan amenazador en comparación.

— Espera ¿que carajos fue lo que dijo?

— ¡Lo sabia, va a matarnos a todos!

— No, no lo hará, no puede-aun que incluso Pablo no estaba muy convencido.

Había estado trabajando para Yuuno Scrya alrededor de 4 meses, y sabia muy bien que por debajo de esas sonrisa dulce y confiable, había algo bastante perturbador en el. No importa si en las video conferencias que sostenida con Walt, Yuuno se mostraba tan encantador y afable, debajo de ese exterior se encontraba una persona completamente diferente. Como si alguien levantara una piedra y viera a los insectos que viven debajo.

Y eso era jodidamente asqueroso.

Segundos después todos fueron absorbidos por una luz verde creada por otro de eso desagradables círculos teletrasportadores que Yuuno suele hacer y arrojados a otro punto que, para ser sincero no tenia mucha diferencia del anterior.

— Oh, mi espalda me esta matando, pero por otro lado como este trunco realmente nunca me sale bien supongo que es una bonita tradición, o yeah tradición.

Tendido en la arena y quejándose de su espala Yuuno Scrya contemplaba una lluvia de hombres y aparatos caer del cielo. Pablo callo justo a su lado.

— Hey, Pablo ¿Buen aterrizaje no?

— No siento mis piernas.

— No te preocupes, Pablo como de todas formas eres cojo apenas y notaras la diferencia.

— ¡Es usted un hombrecillo horrible patrón!

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la inagotable arena del desierto sacudiéndosela de los pantalones cuando Pablo cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— Patrón dejeme preguntarle algo. Si podía transportarnos a todos desde el principio "_Algo que por cierto aun no puedo creer"_ ¿Cómo es que pensaba matarnos de hambre haya atrás?

—Elemental Pablo, Ante la posibilidad de la muerte los humanos aceptan cualquier alternativa, no solo eso, desearan hacer cualquier cosa de manera gustosa. "_¿No me crees? Solo pregúntale a los judíos y sus campos de concentración"_

— ¡Es usted un hombrecillo horrible patrón! –repitió Pablo indignado.

Yuuno solo se rió y miro al cielo. Increíblemente lucia años más joven, asumiendo que las preocupaciones lo hayan envejecidos.

— Basta de charlas, Pablo ¿Por qué no caminas hacia allá y me dices que vez?

— Si Patrón –Respondió Pablo y hizo lo que Yuuno indicaba. ¡Dios mío! Es un hoyo enorme ¿es esto lo que estábamos buscando?

— Si que lo es.-repuso Yuuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando se sitúo al lado de Pablo- ahora ni siquiera tenemos que cavar, bastante bien ¿no?

Rápidamente el aquelarre se acerco al hoyo y se dispuso a preparar el equipo, cuando llego el momento de decender vieron por primera vez la campilla.

Una estructura de mármol tallada toscamente de apariencia circular sin ninguna atención extra a los detalles. Era una vieja capilla, pero con una apariencia de haber ganado la pelea con el tiempo y quedar suspendía en una era que ya pasó, Yuuno dudo que alguna vez se haya visto mejor que ahora. Cuatro esculturas de ángeles con sendas lanzas estaban colocadas a sus costados, y en el tope encima del arco de la entrada se encontraba apostada otra estatua con la forma de un cráneo de algún animal con cuernos. La cuenca de sus ojos era oscura, como un abismo, los hombres contemplaron eso ojos por un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que habían sido hipnotizados por unos momentos.

— No lo se patrón, esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.-se quejo Pablo en tono remilgado.

No solo era un mal presentimiento, Pablo estaba completamente aterrado por una razón que solo sus más primitivos instintos podían explicar. Solo apartar la vista de eso ojos le costo una enorme fuerza de voluntad.

— Y además –Continuo Pablo encogido de ante la mirada de eso ojos hechos de piedra pero definitivamente no muertos — Esta ese olor, es como si alguien hubiera tirado un bote de basura en las entrañas de un gato muerto en un día caluroso de verano.

Yuuno le volteo a ver con una expresión condescendiente.

— ¿Que no podías simplemente decir que huele mal? No, tenías que hacer toda una analogía sobre gatos muertos. Esta capilla ha estado aquí por un par de muchos años ¿A que se supone que debe oler? A rosas no, eso es seguro

— Como sea, no pienso entrar ahí es peligroso.

— ¿Alguien mas tiene un ataque de pánico?- Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de frustración cuando su aquelarre respondió afirmativamente con movimientos de cabeza. ¡Bien!

Yuuno se adelanto a uno metros de la entrada y miro fijamente a la cráneo con cuernos, los cuencas hechas de granito no tenia el mismo efecto en el que en los demás. A uno metros de distancia su equipo le mira con una expectativa de que el cráneo le zampara la cabeza y así todo terminara para irse por fin de ese condenado lugar.

— ¿Eres peligroso? –le pregunto al cráneo.

Y una voz cargada con un aroma más fétido que antes respondió "NO"

— ¡Ya dijo la calaca! Éntrenle – Ordeno Yuuno felizmente.

— ¡Se ha vuelto loco, esa cosa hablo! ¡Es una enorme cabeza de piedra con cuerno y hablo!, esto no esta bien. Vamos, Patrón –Suplico Pablo, aferrando la manga de Yuuno y tirando de el.

— Ahh a ustedes no se les tiene contentos con nada ¿verdad? Acaba de decir que no es peligroso.- se tomo un momento para volver a poner sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y sonreír de nuevo lleno de optimismo — Entremos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

**************** *********** ******************* ************ ********

— Es tan raro que me invites a comer, sin embargo es una linda sorpresa.

— Lamentablemente no puedo invitarla a casa, realmente no puedo cocinar nada.- Arf rió por lo bajo y agrego — ¡La ultima vez queme hasta el cereal!

El pequeño pero acogedor restaurante que escogió Arf para llevara comer Lindy tenia dos de las cualidades preferidas de Arf, carne jugosa bien cocina a la parrita y por sobre todo, era barato.

—Hablando de casas ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿T e estas diviertes viviendo con Yuuno-san?

Estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesita cubierta con un mantel a cuadros, dispuesta en un rinconcito de humilde restaurad. Algo acogedor y privado

— Uh, Yuuni tiene muchos defectos, constantemente olvida pagar los servicios "o no tiene dinero" es desordenado y por lo general termino recogiendo y limpiado todo sin su ayuda. Pero es cierto que desde que vivo con el ningún día ha sido aburrido.-Lindy le observaba con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla sonriendo— Enserio, Yuuni es bastante entretenido.

—Estoy segura de que así es, sobre todo por la cara que pones cuando lo dices-Lindy se inclino sobre la mesa y rodeo a Arf con los brazos riendo.

— ¿Eh?, Lindy, ¿Oka-san? – Arf se quedo sorprendida con medio pedazo de carne en la boca.

— Lo siento Arf, a pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi tu loli form, y creo que me deje llevar- Lindy froto su cabeza con cariño, Arf solo rió nerviosa —Tengo entendido que Yuuno-san actualmente esta en un expedición arqueológica, ¿no te sientes un poco sola? Si es así, puedes venir a "_casa"_ y quedarte unos días.

Arf suspiro regocijándose un poco mas en ese abrazo antes de separase.

— No creo que eso sea posible-contesto la pequeña chica lobo—Por que estoy esperando.

— ¿Esperando?— Lindy parpadeo sorprendida. ¿Esperando, que?

"Y ahora, noticias de ultimo momento, en el sector 22 el desierto Arkmand el mas extenso del mundo se a suscitado un accidente: Una expedición que era llevada con fines antropológicas a terminado abruptamente…

Arf miraba el televisor del pequeño restaurad, mientras el anfitrión del programa de noticias hablaba ella permanecía con la mirada impávida y con una sonrisa de medio lado que Lindy no pudo descifrar. "esperando eso" murmuro.

"El grupo fue encontrado en una aldea local después de caminar cuarenta kilómetros por el desierto, afortunadamente están a salvo, aparte de la deshidratación ninguno presenta daño alguno…."

— Oh, gracias a Dios, ¿No te da gusto Arf?- Arf levanto la mano pidiendo silencio, su vista seguía clavada en el televisor.

"Lamentablemente, el jefe de la expedición Yuuno Scrya quedo atrapado en el derrumbe de una ruina: Tenemos el Testimonio de uno de los sobrevivientes del aquelarre. Adelante señor Pablo.

—No, pues yo se lo dije al patrón, rayos si se lo dijimos todos, pero el estaba terco- la pantalla ahora mostraba a un joven de pelo oscuro y flaco como una hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué le dijeron señor Pablo?

—Pues que no debíamos entrar, pero el estaba terco, ¡Terco te dijo! Nos obligo a entrar a esa maldita cosa que apestaba a rayos y después, madres, todo se vino abajo. Tengo un golpe en la cabeza que aun no deja se sangrar, esa piedras eran enormes.

—Debió ser un golpe duro perder a su patrón de esa manera, todos aquí en el estudio los acompañamos en este duro momento y esperamos lo mejor, que el grupo de rescate tenga éxito.-Continuo el anfitrión con su clásico discurso hipócrita.

— No, pero si eso no fue lo mas duro-continuo Pablo casi histérico— lo peor es que antes de que lo aplastaran las rocas, ¡me robo la cartera el mamon!- El corresponsal carraspeo ligeramente y dio corte al enlace con Pablo.

— Arf, yo…- antes de pudiera continuar Arf se limpio serenamente la boca con una servilleta y salto de su asiento, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta — ¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber Lindy.

Arf se volteo al llegar a la puerta sonriendo y alzando el pulgar.

— A sacar a un huron del hoyo ¿A dónde mas?-dicho esto partió sin mirar atrás.

_Buena suerte, Arf, solo por eso voy a ignorar el hecho de que me dejas sola para pagar la cuenta._

**Yuuno en ningún lugar: Bad to the bones.**

_Es realmente sorprendente lo que una persona como yo tiene que pasar, no todos lo días una montaña de rocas y escombros te cae en sima, excepto si eres yo. Mi maltratado cuerpo quedo a merced se de este piso inmundo que olía a puro azufre y calaba de lo caliente que es. Te lo dijo amigo, si no es por vaciar dos botellas de w__hisky Jack Daniels, despertar en el piso no vale la pena. ¿Y donde rayos estoy de todas formas?_

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo a estar corriendo detrás de ese cojo bastardo de Pablo, y de que luego todo se vino abajo. ¡Te maldigo Pablo! A ti y a tu veloz y coja pierna. Me alegra que por lo menos, le robe su cartera al mamon._

— Veamos que tenemos aquí-Yuuno se levanto del piso y miro a su alrededor— Gritos agudos de hombre, calor endemoniado, pestilente y penetrante aroma. Me lo imaginaba, estoy en un baño publico, probablemente en Texas ¿me pregunto si George Michael esta cerca?

—No exactamente -Dijo una voz a su espalda— Bienvenido al infierno, Yuuno Scrya, por razones prácticas puedes llamarme Satán o Diablo según te parezca y desde ahora, soy el dueño indiscutible de tu alma inmortal.

_Cabello castaño sedoso, ojos__ azules e infatiles, piel clara y cuidada. OK, tal vez tenga un par de cuernos en la cabeza, cola larga, puntiaguda y diminutas alas de vampiro pero aun así reconocería ese rostro cualquier día de la semana. Me ha acosado en mis pesadillas por largo rato._

— ¡Dios mio! ¿Hayate? ¿Tú eres el diablo?-casi se le cae la boca al piso.

—Por favor, te algo de sentido común, no decimos Dios por aquí. Es de muy mala educación.

La joven se tapo los oídos al mismo tiempo que flotaba incomoda, asiendo una mueca de disgusto. Su cola adopto un amenazador movimiento pendular.

En definitiva, si la vida un cruel ¿por que iba ser diferente la muerte?.

**** **** ******* ********* ********* ********** *********

**Bueno, en Yuuno Scryas Blog, en el sexto capitulo Yuuno ****hace mención a que Hayate es el diablo. Esta historia es la razón detrás de ese comentario y el principio de mi pequeña comedia metafísica, ironica y todo lo que conlleva la muerte. Acepto la critica y se que el primer capitulo no es tan gracioso. Nos vemos después.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La muerte de Yuuno Scrya. **

**Por Alex Manson.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Nanoha así como su historia me pertenecen.

**01-We fly in love but we live in chain: Yuuno aguanta ahi.**

Yuuno Scrya había ido a parar al infierno. Eso es lo que afirmaba la joven de pelo castaño flotando enfrente de el.

Yuuno lucia en extremo sorprendido, con los brazos colgando inútilmente a los costados y la mandíbula ligeramente abierta.

—Hey, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer así? En serio ya pasaron como cinco minutos. Soy el Diablo ¿sabes? Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Yuuno no respondió, se quedo parado como una perfecta imitación de una estatua de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia.

El Diablo por su parte empezaba a irritarse, tamborileo el piso con el pie un par de veces segundo antes de decidir que ya había sido mucho y no quería seguir esperando.

Yuuno soltó un grito agudo de dolor cuando su trasero fue pinchado por un filoso tridente

— ¡Basta Hayate! Eso duele pequeña pretenciosa. ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y juro por Dios que te pondré de vuelta en tu silla de ruedas!

— ¿Qué te dije sobre mencionar ese nombre aquí abajo?- El diablo giro su tridente encima de su cabeza y conecto en la cara de Yuuno con la parte baja del arma — ¡Y soy el Diablo, no esa Hayate de la que hablas!

— Ah-Asintió el bibliotecario frotándose la mejilla— ¿Cosplay? No me jodas, te aprovechas de que ustedes los japoneses tardan mucho en envejecer para hacer niñerías por más tiempo.

— Normalmente las personas están temblando de miedo al verme, así que siéntete libre de empezar a temblar cuando quieras.

— Claro que se ponen a temblar, eh escuchado decir que eres algo tacaña. Dime la verdad, Hayate ¿tus "caballeritos" reciben sueldo?

— ¡Deja de llamarme Hayate!, SOY EL DIABLO, D-I-A-B-L-O.- para meterle bien el concepto en su cabeza, agito su cola con punta de flecha por su cara, toco los pequeños cuerno que crecían en su frente y levanto el vuelo con las alas de murciélago en su espalda.

—OK, OK, eres el diablo vale, no hay necesidad de armar escándalo.

Girando sobre sus botas de cuero, Yuuno le dio la espalda al diablo y analizo el ambiente. El lugar era una planicie donde crecían plantas que Yuuno jamás había visto, de ramas cubiertas de espinas, el tallo lleno de llagas y en la punta donde debería terminar en flor había una boca dentada con puntiagudos colmillos verdes. El aire estaba cargado con olor a azufre eso sin mencionar que hacia un calor mayor al del desierto y como música de fondo escuchaba el alarido de dolor de unos pobres infelices.

— Órale, así que esto es el infierno-caminaba despreocupadamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y silbando ante la inmensidad del lugar.

— Bastante aterrador ¿no? Ya puedes empezar a temblar y no olvides rogar por misericordia- Le dijo él diablo flotando a su lado y frotando sus manos en anticipación al placer de ver aterrado a su nuevo residente

—Bastante ostentoso, lo que solo prueba que eres Hayate –Yuuno levanto su mano enfrente de la cara del Diablo, acallando su protesta— Además estas usando tu barrier Jacket "_claro sin la gabardina blanca y ese estupido sombrero pero aun así" ¡Por_ lo tanto si tu no eres Hayate pues entonces yo soy la princesa Zelda._!_

— ¡Eres un completo idiota!—grito el diablo

— ¡Al menos no hago cosplay!—respondió Yuuno

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas con los inteligentes? – El diablo se elevo mas, gritando al cielo irritado(a) – ¿Y con que me quedo yo? Idiotas y vírgenes, quisiera saber quien empezó el rumor de que quiero que sacrifiquen vírgenes a mi nombre. ¡¿Dime para que quisiera yo una virgen?!

—Hey cálmate, no es gran cosa, al menos tu tienes vírgenes. Yo lo único que tengo es mucho tiempo a solas y un amplia imaginación.

— Vale, pero tenia que sacar eso de mi pecho… Uh vírgenes. ¿Uhm?, Yuuno no me digas que tú… ya sabes.

—Nop. Mi virginidad al igual que mi respeto y orgullo los perdí mucho hace tiempo.

El Diablo descendió rápidamente cayendo encima de Yuuno aplastándole con los pies su espalda. La cara del bibliotecario se contrajo en una mueca de mudo dolor.

—Oh Dios mío ¡Como pesas! –las protestas de Yuuno se vieron rápidamente acalladas cuando una bota negra descendió contra su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te dije de usar la palabra con "D" aquí abajo? Bien antes de pasar a los negocios, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Yuuno se sacudió al diablo de encima que se aparto con un salto perezoso. Se puso en pie apoyando las manos en las rodillas jadeando, asombrado de que sus anteojos no se hubieran roto aun.

— Ahora explícame que es esa cosa alargada y brillante que estas sosteniendo. Me ha llamado la atención desde que caíste aquí. ¿Qué es?

— Eso depende, si estas mirando al centro de mis pantalones déjame decirte que es perfectamente normal, sobre todo con este "endemoniado" calor _si me permites el juego de palabras _o tal vez sea mi hechizo de cadena.

—Si, supuse que era una cadena. Eso también explicaría por que no estas muerto a pesar de que caíste por las puertas del infierno. Además agrega un ingrediente sorpresa a la trama de esta historia.

— ¿Qué historia? ¿Qué puerta?

—La cadena, hombre esa misma cosas que tienes atada al brazo esta atada en un punto del mundo de los vivos. Esa misma es lo único que te mantiene vivo, y estoy segura que es la única oportunidad que tienes de regresar a la tierra.

El Diablo levanto su puño al aire para descenderlo después contra su pecho. Y continúo.

—Lo he decidido, voy a convencerte de que sueltes esa cadena y de esa forma ya no te sea posible regresar- Se cruzo de brazos y asientito varias veces con aire meditabundo.

— No hubiera sido mas efectivo que solo me quitaras la cadena de la mano, digo hubiera sido mucho mas eficiente, además no hay razón alguna para que me expliques que puede hacer mi hechizo, ¡Yo no tenia la menor idea de que podía volver a la vida!

— ¡Ni hablar, eso arruinaría la trama por completo!

— ¿Qué trama? ¿De que hablas, Hayate?

— La de nuestra historia, por supuesto ¿Cuál otra?

— Sabes, eres bastante molesta- reclamo Yuuno.

— Je je. Si ¿verdad? Es como verse en el espejo ¿no crees?- le sonrío de una forma lasciva, sin embargo Yuuno estaba algo molesto para notarlo.

—Bien, Hayate, si estas tan segura de que esta es nuestra historia _ "y parece que si lo estas" _Sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha. Tengo prisa por volver al mundo de los vivos.

— Bien así se habla, pero sabes que nunca vas a llegar. Yo te prometo que antes de que llegues a tu destino voy a convencerte de que sueltes esa cadena- Declaro el Diablo, segura de si misma. Por alguna razón ya no le molestaba tanto que Yuuno la continuara llamando Hayate.

—Después de todo, tu alma es la única que yo vendría a recoger personalmente, Yuuno Scrya.- Declaro Hayate en tono lúgubre.- Con toda la historia que tenemos juntos, como no.-río complacida, a Yuuno no le molesto eso.

Vaya que tenían historia. Fue hace algunos años cuando Yuuno buscaba trabajo hasta debajo de las piedras. La casualidad lo llevo a laborar como exorcista y a su inevitable primer encuentro.

_Corría un brisa fría en ese pequeño cuarto de la casa, la niña tenia la cara marcada por cortes y daba un aspecto de ser una mascara de papel mache. Atada a la cama la niña vomitaba a Yuuno cada 5 o 10 minutos._

— _Ahgg ¡quema, quema!- La niña gritaba de agonía cada vez que el rubio arrojaba gotas de agua a su cuerpo._

— _¡Sabia que hervir el agua bendita seria una buena idea!- Dijo Yuuno jovial._

— _Argh ¡Tu madre chupa p*tos en el infierno, Scrya!_

— _Lo se, es una mujer muy devota con su trabajo. Ahora quieres quedarte quieto y dejarme hacer el mío. Que vergüenza, meterse dentro de una niña, quien te crees que eres ¿Michael Jackson? _

— Pero eso fue antes y esto es ahora—Dijo Hayate volando sobre la planicie adelantándose a Scrya— Nuestro viaje es largo y el tiempo apremia _"al menos el tuyo" _No miremos atrás, clava mejor tu vista al frente por que te prometo que hare que sueltes esa cadena, me juego mi orgullo a ello y si no…

Yunno avanza forzadamente entre las plantas con llagas, miles de bocas se aferraba a sus botas y pantalones. El hombre chasqueo la lengua con enfado y desaprobación fijando sus ojos irritados en el Diablo.

Hayate se encogió de hombros flotando en el aire.

—Si ya lo se—Suspiro— Me gustaría que mi pasto fuera "emo" y se cortara solo.

**02-****Something you should know is friends are forever: Fue culpa de Yuuno**

— Yuuno ¿No estas emocionado? Estamos de viaje. ¿Cada cuanto puedes hacer esto en tu apestosa biblioteca?

— Cada vez que voy al baño, que puedo decir es un edificio muy grande. Eh.., sabes puedo ir yo solo de verdad, no es necesario que me acompañes. Solo tengo que seguir la cadena ¿verdad?—Yuuno agito la cadena enroscada en su muñeca.

— Nop, imposible. Tengo que estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. ¿No lo sabes? — Hayate carraspeo aclarando su garganta— El infierno son los otros. La existencia es un infierno pero son lo otros la que la hacen infernal.

—No, la vida es un infierno—Respondió Yuuno— Los demás son solo la cereza en la punta del pastel, como todos esos fans que me hacen "Flame" en los foros.

—Eres un pequeño amargado. — Hayate rió, después le vino una idea a la cabeza— ¿quieres jugar un juego?

— ¿Cómo los de saw, donde si pierdo me cortaras un pierna?—Yuuno se sobre salto. Por que si es así, voy a tener que pasar, la gente ya me dice que no valgo nada ¿Qué pensarían entonces si tuvieran menos Yuuno?

— ¿Estarían felices? —Yuuno le hizo un gesto obsceno— Uy. ¿OK que tal un concurso de preguntas? Pierdes y dejamos esta caminata de una buena vez "_Aun que yo estoy volando" _Y me entregas tu alma.

— ¿Yo competir contra el diablo? ¡Pero si lo sabes todo, lo vez todo, viste de rojo y todos en el mundo te conocen! ¿Cómo le voy a ganar a eso?

— Uh, creo que me estas confundiendo con Santa Claus.

Hayate se elevo una vez mas buscando el rastro de la cadena. Lo hayò a lo largo de una de una ladera y se perdía debajo de un río de sangre. "Por aquí" le indico a Yuuno.

Pero Yuuno no se movió. Esta mirando en otra dirección, con el seño fruncido. De pronto hecho a corre ladera abajo, dando leves saltos para no perder el equilibrio y tropezar cuesta abajo.

— ¡¡Hey!! ¡Detente! ¿Adonde crees que vas?— Hayate puso las mano abiertas alrededor de su boca haciendo pantalla y grito — ¡Es por aquí Yuuno, no me obligues a ir por ti! ¡Ahh maldición, me lleva el diablo!… bueno no. Ven aquí. ¡ZELDA!

Yuuno hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de Hayate. Corría como si estuvieran regalando dinero en la esquina. Corrió hasta que sintió punzadas de dolor en sus costados y después corrió más. Por fortuna años de escapar de cobradores le había dando una condición de maratonista y una velocidad para igualar su desesperación (Fate es rápida, pero a Yuuno el miedo le daba alas)

— Eres… tú… de verdad eres tú — Declaro Yuuno entre jadeos, con la respiración irregular a un hombre que llevaba una losa de piedra encima y cadenas atadas por todos lados.

— ¿Yuuno?— Dijo el hombre y derramo una cantidad de sangre imposible de su maltrecha y desdentada boca.

— En verdad eres tú— El bibliotecario mostró una calida sonrisa— Judas, mi viejo amigo Judas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que… ¡ahg!

De la nada un puño se estrello en su cara, callo de canto la voz de Yuuno derribándolo al piso de piedra roja entre gemidos y lloriqueos. Aun se sujetaba su nariz (sus lentes no se rompieron) girando en el piso cuando un escupitajo le mancho el rostro Idiota dijo Judas y siguió su andar descalzo sobre sus mancillados pies.

Acostado en mitad de la nada y aun quejándose de el golpe en su nariz, Yuuno maldecía su suerte. Unas botitas negras le empezaron a dar pataditas en la cabeza hasta que levanto la vista. La sonrisa de Hayate se ensancho como la de un gato que esta apunto de comerse a un roedor especialmente sabroso.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?—Pregunto Yuuno.

La chica de cuernos le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, la cual retiro cuando el bibliotecario estuvo a punto de tomarla.

— Haber, pensemos— Hayate se llevo el índice a la barbilla y reclino ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda pensando— Bien por un lado es judío. El hombre no celebra la navidad, no come puerco y le hicieron un desagradable corte ahí abajo cuando era un mozalbete: Si también fueras judío, tú también estarías enojado. Oh y, además es tu culpa que este aquí y sea la persona mas torturada en el infierno ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

No lo había olvidado, solo que Yuuno esperaba que después de tantos años, Judas habría aprendido a dejar ir todo el resentimiento. Aparentemente no ¿lo harías tú?

_En aquello días, mucho tiempo antes de que la biblioteca fuera su pesadilla Yuuno ya se estaba ahogando en deudas. Las personas no cambian, a lo mucho entre más viejos se hacen mas se acercan a su verdadera naturaleza y para el caso de un rubio malhumorado era cierto. Una vez mas su destino lo llevo a tierras lejanas buscando trabajo. Y lo encontró. Como camarero en la última cena._

_Así que estaban Jesús reunido con todos sus apóstoles. Seis a su izquierda seis a su derecha. Paso el tiempo y ya entrados un poco en copas Yuuno, que había trabado una amistada con Judas—Judas era quien llevaba el dinero— se sentó a su lado, y de manera juguetona le propuso un juego a Iscariote. _

— _Haber, te reto ah…—Yuuno lo pensó un momento— A que le des un beso a Jesús_

— _¿Al Maestro? No, Yuuno, no. Imposible— Judas sacudió la cabeza sonriendo con su cara enrojecida por el vino._

— _Vamos Judas, un beso. En la mejilla, solo en la mejilla—Insistió Yuuno, ya entrado en confianza, a pesar de ser parte del servicio._

—_Ya dije que no, seria muy incomodo. Pídeselo a Juan, seguro que dice que si._

—_Vamos, venga hombre. Te apuesto —Yuuno saco su bolsita y contó— ¡Veinte monedas de plata! Si le das un beso a Jesús. Anda será divertido._

—_Esta bien, ya que insistes. ¡Pero solo en la mejilla!_

_Creo que todos sabemos como termina esa historia._

— Claramente estaba ebrio cuando eso paso—Dijo Yuuno levantándose y mirando al lugar donde había desaparecido Judas— Lo que mas me duele es que de seguro lo hubiera hecho por 5 monedas. Judas has cambiado, eras mi amigo.

—Probablemente—Convino Hayate— ¿quieres que te tome de la mano? Solo en caso de que aparezcan algún otro de tus amigos.

— Dios, esto es un asco— Dijo Yuuno melancólicamente.

— Vale, ahora solo lo dices para molestarme.

**03-** **She have no name, so the dead can never find her: Yuuno Scrya escribe.**

— Conozco este lugar—Dijo el diablo.

—Claro que lo conoces, vives aquí—Respondió Yuuno desganado y pateando unas piedrecillas que levantaron un polvo marrón.

—Si, pero aquí cerca es mi área de juegos— Yuuno no quiso saber que era el area de juegos—Si, mira justo donde tuerce la cadena es el lugar donde todas la almas pasan a ser torturadas. — Un brillo malévolo brillo en los ojos de Hayate— Incluso hay todo un parque dedicado a tu nombre. De nada.

— Eres un encanto.

— Lo se, cuando lleguemos te enseñare el lugar. No creerás lo juguetes que invente para ti en la sección móvil 666. Tienes un lugar separado, todo gracias a la calidez de mi corazón y… ¿Qué?

— ¿Sección móvil 666? Hay un limite para la coincidencias que puedo tragarme y ese limite fue hace una hora. Venga Hayate dime la verdad ¿tu eres el diablo?

— Ya te lo dije, no se de que me hablas. Sin embargo ya estoy intrigada por esta Hayate. Debe ser una chica asombrosa, bella, talentosa, audaz e increíblemente poderosa para que tan siquiera tenga, un liguero parecido conmigo.

—Olvidaste ególatra— Lo siguiente que paso fue un despliegue de violencia unilateral, tristemente necesario entre El Diablo y Yuuno, este ultimo salio mal parado.

Fue así, que continuaron su viaje hacia el oeste, hacia el río de sangre. El final de la travesía era aun lejano. El destino de un alma inmortal (e inmoral) depende exclusivamente de la convicción de su corazón. Pero Hayate ya se había aburrido de todo eso.

— **¿**Quieres ver televisión? — Una pantalla plana del tamaño de una piscina chica apareció ante ellos. Con esto podemos ver cualquier momento de vida de un humano.

— ¿Puede ver el pasado también?—Pregunto Yuuno escéptico.

—Claro, tengo TiVo—Proclamo Hayate muy orgullosa de su juguete apuntando con su dedo al cielo en una pose muy airosa.

Yuuno no sabia que pensar. Ver al diablo tan feliz le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta. Gotas de sudor descendían de su espalda hasta su trasero. Y eso nunca era una buena señal. Estaba nervioso, sin embargo era algo más que eso, era una fatiga mental que se estaba extendiendo. La cadena de su mano le pesaba, el esfuerzo de mantener un hechizo que surcara la barrera de la vida y la muerte era mucho. No había intentado volar, sentía como su mano atada era tirada con fuerza hacia el piso, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo así. Si no se le ocurría algo ahora que a un tenia su lucidez las consecuencias seria terribles, tenia que actuar deprisa. De lo contrario eventualmente el diablo encontraría la manera de hacerle soltar la cadena y eso seria el fin.

— Tengo toda la temporada de tu vida, incluso los OVAS, se todo sobre ti. Y debo decir que estoy impresionada por todo lo que haz hecho.

Acto seguido Hayate se sentó sobre el gran televisor y vio a Yuuno hacia abajo, su sonrisa no se disipaba.

— Creí que no lo sabias todo— Objeto Yuuno.

—Ay Yuuno, soy el diablo, claro que mentí. Eres material perfecto para este lugar. Tienes poca paciencia, odias a mucha gente, te odias a ti mismo y te molestas cuando a otros les va bien. Y mejor aun, tuviste las pelotas de atravesar las puertas del infierno.

—YO no atravesé nada—Se quejo el bibliotecario fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules del diablo— Entre por accidente.

— ¿En serio? ¿No escuchaste las advertencias de Greg?

— ¿Quién es Greg? ¿Mi cartero, mi vecino, mi abogado?

— La calavera que estaba sobre la puerta infernal. — respondió Hayate.

— No me acuerdo de ninguna calavera, y estoy muy seguro que no vi nada—Contesto Yuuno.

— Como no, la calavera parlante que puse yo misma— Hayate empezaba a desesperarse

— Probablemente se reporto enfermo y no fue a trabaja.

— ¡Maldito Greg! Solo tiene un trabajo y no lo puede hacer bien, esto es lo que pasa cuando no les pagas a tu empleado. ¡Hey no cambies el tema!

— No, para nada— Si, Yuuno estaba nervioso, pero no lo aparentaba. — Decías que tengo unas tremendas bolas.

— Embustero. Pero esa también es una cualidad que busco entre mis seguidores. Te propongo un trato Huron demoniaco. ¿Qué te parecería convertirte en un ángel negro, mensajero de la muerte?

— ¿Esa cosa viene con seguro medico?— Hayate contesto afirmativamente— Te escucho.

— Es muy simple en realidad, todo lo que te pido es un acto depravado de malevolencia, toma— Hayate le arrojo una libreta oscura desde arriba del televisor— Quiero que escribas un nombre.

Yuuno tomo la libreta, en la parte trasera rezaba varias cosas como:

"Aquel cuyo nombre sea escrito, morirá 40 segundos después"

— Esta es una libreta muy especial Yuuno, una vez que escribas el nombre de una persona esa persona morirá de un ataque al corazón en cuarenta segundos, sin embargo no servirá si no escribes el nombre completo de una persona la cual también conozcas su rostro. De esa manera no puedes matar a nadie que no conozcas, no podrás actuar cobardemente, tendrás el rostro de tu victima grabada en la cabeza al momento de matarle. — Hayate extendió las manos como si abarcara al infinito— Tal acto de depravación solo merece como castigo el infierno, y a partir de ahí estarás a mi lado, pero solo si rechazas tu humanidad por completo, si corrompes tu alma al punto de que…

— ¿Quieres mantenerte en silencio por un momento? Estoy tratando de pensar— Yuuno empezó a murmurar— A ver ¿Testarossa se escribe con una "s" o con dos?

* * *

**Encuentro la falta de monólogos y bromas de Fate de este capitulo muy perturbador.**

**Bien no llego para noche de brujas pero mejor tarde que nunca. Son días muy ocupados como ya todos sabrán. Nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**L****a muerte de Yuuno Scrya: Capitulo 3**

**Antes de empezar…**

La arena cubría todo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Ella estaba sentada sobre una saliente en el desierto, disgustada aun que en el fondo profundamente consternada. El equipo de rescate le había prohibido estrictamente acercarse por un incidente previo (Varios tobillos fueron seriamente mordidos ese día por su falta de rapidez) Arf solo podía esperar a la distancia. Preguntándose si Yuuni saldría bien librado de esta.

_¡No estas muerto! No puedes estar muerto, me reuso a creer que te haz ido. Yuuni de todas las personas que e conocido eres el único que creí que en verdad eras indestructible, aun lo creo._

_Por que sobrevivir a los ataques de Fate es remarcable, no hay quien salga ilesos pero tú, lo convertiste en todo un hobby. Nada puede matarte, diablos si hasta yo lo intente varias veces, por que eres un sobreviviente, Yuuni. Por eso es que, ¡por eso es que! Tienes que volver, vuelve. Vuelve a mi, para que te de una buena azotina por preocuparme tanto. Regresa a salvo se que volverás, creo en ti._

**01-****El señor solo quiere un día a la semana, y Yuuno respondió "Que me lo pida por favor y veremos"**

—Nunca voy a volver-Resoplo Yuuno contra la piedra rojiza que era el suelo levantando el polvillo- Jamás saldré de este lugar. No, voy a morir aquí en este lugar asqueroso dejando a mi amada Nanoha en las manos de ese ¡despreciable y horrible Clon de Rei Ayanami!

Durantes al menos dos horas, Yuuno Scrya había estado acostado de cara al piso, quejándose del dolor que producía la cadena enrollada en su brazo. (El dolor ya llegaba al hombro) Por su parte, Hayate (o el Diablo, para todos los lectores que ya lo olvidaron) dedicaba su tiempo a mirar repeticiones de la vida de Yuuno en el televisor gigante en medio de la nada. Ambos tenían algo en común, por el momento estaba esperando.

— ¡Hijo de puta, mataste a Kennedy!-Hayate exclamo, como ya venia haciendo desde hace rato cada vez que el Yuuno de la televisión hacia algo particularmente asombroso. — Deberías sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo, Scrya.

—Profundamente avergonzado, casi tanto como cuando mate a la mama de Bambi.

Hayate miro sobre su hombro al acostado Yuuno Scrya, alzando la ceja interrogante.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? quiero decir no me opongo o nada, pero ¿era acaso necesario?

-No lo se, era verano; así calor y creo que estaba aburrido. Deja me preguntarlo de nuevo ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Ya te lo dije, tenemos que cruzar el río de sangre y solo hay una manera de hacerlo. Necesitamos a Caronte el balsero del inframundo. Una vez hecho esto, lo demás será como pan sobre mantequilla

— Eso no suena tan mal. Pero que acaso no podríamos ir volando. Mucho más fácil.

— Yo podría, pero a ti te seria imposible. Ninguno de tus hechizos sirve aquí abajo. La cadena es solo posible por que esta anclada al mundo de los vivos.

— Pues, podría montarte… tú sabes, ir atrás de ti y cruzar el río. Ninguno de los dos tendría que "mojarse"… claro, amenos que tu quieras— Yuuno hizo un guiño lacivo con el ojo izquierdo, tomando pose de modelo. Manos en la cadera, pelvis por delante. Una receta para el desastre. Una receta de huevos estrellados.

Ni un segundo después Yuuno estaba sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos en la entrepierna. Convertido en cristales rotos.

—Uhg… ¡Creo que deje algo de mi hombría en tu pie!

— ¿No tienes mucho sentido común verdad? Son estas clase de decisiones precisamente las que te trajeron aquí, Yuuno —Declaro Hayate sonriendo. Jugaba con su tridente, solo en caso de que Yuuno se pusiera necio de nuevo.

—La verdad, no. Estoy lleno de malas ideas. Como aquella ocasión en la que solía salir con, Shamal. Fue bueno al principio. Esta gordita, así que me imaginaba como si estuviera con 3 chicas a la vez. Pero era muy mala cuando bebía.

— ¿Enserio? Espera un segundo-Hayate se inclino sobre Yuuno— Creí que tú también bebías.

— Si, lo hago— respondió— Solo que yo no tengo resaca. Shamal por otro lado, bueno digamos que a mi no me gusta el jamón crudo.

— Ah, vamos no esta tan gorda— Pero aun para Hayate , en especial para el demonio Hayate, era difícil contener una risitas.

— ¿No es tan gorda? Estamos hablando de Shamal. Su foto en la identificación tuvo que ser una foto aérea. ¡Pero eso no es todo! De los cuatro programas de defensa que tenia el libro de la oscuridad, ella era la única que solo podía correr en banda "ancha" es tan gorda que… Hey ¿me estas escuchando?

—No. Ya se termino de descargar el OVA de la vida de Yuuno "**Cuando Fate y Yuuno intercambiaron de cuerpos"**—Dijo Hayate con especial alegría, eso hasta que de una patada Yuuno derribo el televisor haciéndolo pedazos— ¿Quién te haz creído que eres Scrya?

El Diablo miro asombrada directo a los ojos del rubio. Dos escarabajos verdes y furiosos se escondían detrás de esas gafas, símbolos de demencia y locura. Yuuno entonces respondió como un autómata.

— Nunca hablamos de ello, por que jamás paso.

— Vale, vale. No ay por que alterarse. .. ¿Ahh podría ser esta la razón por la que no escribiste el nombre de la querida Fate en la libreta de la muerte?

Dijo el Diablo usando un tono excesivamente meloso. Su cola con punta de flecha se movía en trayectoria pendular. Mientras su sonrisa felina se expandía. De manera amenazadora.

— Si, como no. Con mi suerte es probable que termine justo aquí. Quejándoseme por toda la eternidad. —Suspiro— Pienso que en este lugar termina la gente incomprendida, aquellos que se atrevieron a pensar diferente. Como Hitler, Big brother o incluso Precia.

Hayate carraspeo ante la pronunciación de este último nombre y Yuuno parpadeo mas rápido de lo normal, su cara se convertía en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Hayate…Precia esta en el infierno ¿verdad?

— Pues…

— ¡Oh My God!— Exclamo Yuuno gritando, rápidamente fue callado por un golpe de tridente "No digas ese nombre en ningún idioma" murmuro Hayate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza. Aturdido, el chico huron se puso en pie dispuesto a protestar.

— ¿Como es que paso eso? ¿Acaso el cielo esta aceptando sobornos? O ¿se paso de "mojada" la frontera celestial? Por que no ahí ninguna jodida manera en la que esa psicópata _ "por mucho que la admiro, es la verdad"_ haya evadido este sitio. Simplemente no es justo.

— Uy, ¿una injusticia en el infierno? ¡Imposible!

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Hayate. Sabes jodidamente bien de lo que hablo.

—Si, pero es divertido molestarte. Digamos que hubo un par de complicaciones y ahora la señora Testarossa esta en con los tipos de arriba. —Explico Hayate, de manera calmada, aunque era obvio que tal cosa le molestaba

—A ver, a ver. Deja me entenderlo bien. Robar esta mal pero masacrar niñas ¡con látigo! es perfectamente aceptable. ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida es esa? _De nuevo, no es que me queje, pero…_

— ¿Y a mi que me dices?— respondió Hayate a la defensiva— Yo no decido quien entra o quien no. Ve a quejarte con otra divinidad, como Buda, Zeus o Maradona.

— Maradona no es un dios.

—Trata de explicarle eso a los argentino—Concluyo El Diablo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Estoy harto de palabrerías ¿Dónde esta ese balsero tuyo?

Hayate cruzo las manos detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Complacida de que las cosas fueran tal como estaban planeadas. A Yuuno no le debería ya quedar mucha energía, su cuerpo vivo pronto dejaría de funcionar ante las adversas condiciones del inframundo. Todo volvería a la normalidad y, por fin tendría esa alma que había deseado por tantos años. Por lo que se divertiría tanto como durara el juego de la cadena, lo disfrutaría al máximo y eso, estaba bien.

—Hay viene, solo no la hagas enojar. Realmente tiene un muy mal carácter. Ella es un poco "temperamental"

— ¿Ella? Pensé que dijiste que esperábamos a un balsero. ¿No lo sabes? Lleva mujeres en el mar es de muy mala suerte.

— ¿Uh?—Hayate se llevo el dedo índice a los labios— ¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres quedarte, linda?

— Grrr, ya me canse ¿Dónde esta ese balsero, "balsera" lo que sea? O Lady Gaga de tu elección. Con tal de que nos movamos yo…. No inventes ¿ella?

Las aguas se abrieron dejando paso a una modesta balsa y su tripulante. Su raída ropa no ocultaba la escultural figura bajo ella. Su cara de rasgos finos y fría mirada era enmarcada por un cabello rosa que a su vez permanecía sujeto en una coleta alta.

Yuuno no dejaba de pensar que el universo en verdad tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

— ¿Signum? ¿Están jugando conmigo?—Reclamo Yuuno apuntando a la balsera de familiar apariencia— Venga Hayate, esto ya es demasiado para ser un coincidencia

Hayate o El Diablo, revoloteaba felizmente sobre la mujer de pelo rosa.

—Bienvenida de nuevo Caronte ¿tuviste un buen viaje?— pregunto El Diablo, a su sirviente, antes de reparar en Yuuno— ¿Que necedades dices ahora? Ya te lo dije antes, yo soy el Diablo, Lucifer como quieras, no esa tal Hayate, y ella es Caronte. Nada de Signum, no se de que hablas.

—Estoy hablando de esta chica que es exactamente igual a Signum. Espera ¿Acaso esta usando una espada como remo? Fascinante, eso no lo vi venir. — Yuuno hablo con sarcasmo, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Caronte—Corrigió Hayate—Su nombre es Caronte, y aun no se que hablas. Debe ser tu imaginación, el calor de aquí debió haberte afectado.

— Calor nada, reconocería esos pechos donde fuera—Apuntando descaradamente los senos de Caronte con el dedo— ¡No había visto tanto plástico en un solo lugar desde que visite la fabrica Tupperware!

— ¿Ama? ¿Desea que lo mate de nuevo?— Caronte que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento pregunto a su Ama, que se sujetaba el estomago de la risa.

**Antes de continuar.**

En el mundo de los vivos. Fate había recibido la noticia de parte de Lindy con sentimientos encontrados. Yuuno estaba posiblemente muerto y si no debajo de varias toneladas de rocas malditas.

Tristeza: Nanoha definitivamente estaría desconsolada. Su novia era quizás la única persona que no conocía la verdadera y lunática personalidad que el bibliotecario ocultaba de la superficie. Casi podía imaginar las semanas de lamentos silenciosos, las miradas perdidas y las sonrisas cada vez más melancólicas en el rostro de Nanoha. Todo por culpa de Yuuno, que se le metió en la cabeza la idea de una investigación en tierra de nadie halla por el quinto infierno (Literalmente)

Ira: Esta molesta. ¿Cómo Yuuno podía seguir causándole problemas aun desde la tumba? "_Estoy segura de que lo hace apropósito, no se como, pero de alguna manera me acosa desde el mas allá" _

Sorpresa: Igual que Arf, Fate tampoco pensaba que habría algo en el mundo capaz de matar a Yuuno. Era como el polvo o la mugre, no importa que tanto barras con ella jamás te desharás por completo de toda. Y Así como así, Yuuno estaba muerto, ¡buum! Se acabo "_No, posiblemente muerto. Nada esta dicho aun"_

Incredulidad: Era muy raro cuantos pensamientos le dedicaba al bibliotecario. De pronto una marejada de recuerdo tomaba por completo su cabeza. Como el de aquel accidente en que cambiaron de cuerpos.

—_A la mierda con esto, ¿Qué me haz hecho? ¿Cómo termine en tu cuerpo?— Yuuno sonrío libidinosamente — Ahorita vengo, voy al baño._

— _Tu no vas a ningún lado— Fate sujeto a Yuuno por la mano, era una sensación tan irreal el estarse deteniendo a si misma — Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar, piensa y… ¡Hey! Deja de manosearme._

_Yuuno Frotaba las protuberancias que tenia ahora en su pecho. Con especial detalle, llevando incluso la mano debajo de la blusa._

— _Silencio, estoy en una misión de reconocimiento. Con un demonio ¿Cómo te puedes mover tan rápido? Tu cuerpo es todo menos a aerodinámicos, estas mal construida para la velocidad, exceptuando las bolsas de aire al frente, no hay manera de que este sea un diseño aceptable._

_Yuuno seguía, tocando sus nuevos pechos. Fate le tomo el cuello con ambas manos, estrellándolo contra una repisa de libros. Muy poco consiente que de hecho estaba lastimando su propio cuerpo. Le soltó solo cuando Yuuno se puso un poco morado._

— _Ahgg, Maldición— se froto la garganta y aclaro su voz— Solo estaba chekando, conociéndome. Tengo todo el derecho si voy a estar atascado en este cuerpo inferior._

— _Lo que debemos hacer es pensar como revertir los efectos de… ¡¿Cómo que cuerpo inferior, cerdo chovinista? Dime una sola cosa que tú puedas hacer que yo no. —Reclamo Fate exaltándose._

— _Orinar parado._

— _Tu, gran hijo…_

— _Jeje, no me odies por ser drénable. _

Y de vuelta a la Ira. Golpeo el escritorio que tenia enfrente de donde estaba sentada enfadada por pensar en algo que habían jurado jamás hablar de nuevo.

—Al menos creo que puedo esconder esto de Nanoha un poco mas— Fate suspiro, cansada.

Para colmo de males, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Hayate no contestaba el teléfono y nadie parecía tener idea de donde se había metido

En su consultorio, Shamal llevaba rato estornudando.

— Creo que voy a pescar un resfriado.

— Por favor cuida tu salud. Seria un verdadero problema si nuestra Doctora en jefe se enfermara— Dijo Signum a su lado con una sonrisa a medio lado— O tal vez alguien este hablando de ti

— ¿Tu crees? ¡Achu! Cielos, ser popular no es cosa fácil.

**02: "Yuuno, soy el diablo y soy mujer ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? **

**Para nada. Después de todo, magos y brujos dormimos con el diablo ¿no?**

— Se que digo muchas cosas malas de Shamal y me burlo de su peso un poco.

— ¿Un poco? Llevas haciendo un monologo sobre chiste de gordos sin parar la ultima hora.

—Pero, en el fondo la quiero—Continuo Yuuno como si el diablo nunca le hubiera interrumpido—Me salvo la vida una vez. Y se lo agradezco.

—Extraña manera de mostrar gratitud que tienes, Mortal —Dijo Caronte, cuyas palabras eran muy contadas y escuezas.

—No recuerdo el año, pero si recuerdo todo lo demás como si hubiera sido ayer—Comenzó Yuuno con su relato— Estaba caminado muy tranquilo por la calle, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Tal vez estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso, si fue un error grueso o gordo si me permite el juego de palabras.

Cruce la calle de forma descuidada, sin mirar a ambos lados _Niños no lo haga en casa. _Cuando de la nada, un camión remolque dio la vuela en la esquina a toda velocidad. Justo hacia donde yo estaba. Me iba a atropellar. En ese preciso momento Shamal apareció y se interpuso entre el camión y yo. Fui disparado hacia atrás pero estaba vivo. Fue en ese momento que lo supe.

Yuuno hizo intencionalmente una pausa dramática, teniendo a su público cautivado.

— Y bien ¿Qué supiste? —Pregunto Hayate impaciente

Yuuno miro al diablo directamente a los ojos, cosa que pocos humanos harían jamás, disfrutando esa pequeña victoria sobre las calmadas aguas de sangre. Extendió el brazo con el pulgar en alto y dijo

— En ese momento supe que el "balón" es mi amiga

La balsa murió en un silencio sepulcral que nada tenia que ver con el lugar donde navegaban.

— Esa es una referencia tan vieja que esta yo me siento avergonzada— Dijo Hayate torciendo la boca en un puchero— ya no aguanto esto, me voy a adelantar. Usted dos los veré en la orilla.

—Ama, por favor. Con gusto le llevare hasta el otro lado. Si solo se sienta un momento—Rogó Caronte que para nada deseaba quedarse a solas con tan molesta compañía.

Pero Hayate hizo oídos sordos y se marcho volando. Caronte impotente veía como la figura de su ama de perdía a lo lejos.

— Sabes que es un dato curioso. La papa hace que te crezca el trasero. Es por el almidón, yo la como en bases regulares. Aun que no puedo decir que haya tenido algún efecto notable. ¿Quieres saber que otro alimento es bueno? El pollo, a pesar de que desconozco los motivos, hace que el pecho crezca.

Caronte Fulmino a Yuuno con la mirada, apretó el paso con el remo (espada) para deshacerse de su carga lo antes posible, tal vez después de este viaje pidiera vacaciones.

— Escúchame bien mortal. No se que este haciendo un ser vivo como tu aquí abajo, pero solo puedo sentir lastima por ti. Experimentaras de primera mano los horrores del infierno solo por que haz sido escogido como el juguete de mi ama. Nada bueno saldrá al final de tu viaje, espera solo sufrimiento a partir de este momento.

Caronte/Signum Volteo a ver sobre su hombro a Yuuno. Este había dejado de hablar y se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Caronte suspiro, al menos esto lo mantendría callado lo que durara el viaje.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Caronte vio en Yuuno duda, creyendo que se debía a su anterior discurso no vio razones para negarse. — Pregunta.

— ¡Tu comiste mucho pollo! ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Es que miro esos senos y no puedo evitar pensar que comías mucho pollo. Que digo pollo, ¡Avestruces! En serio. Casi me creo que tú extinguiste al Pájaro Dodo.

Una vez más, por la boca muere el pez y el Ferret también.

— ¿Dónde se han metido? — Le pregunto El Diablo cuando la balsa de Caronte toco la orilla— Y ¿Dónde esta Yuuno?

— Me temo que a sufrido un percance menor, mi Ama —Contesto Caronte, bajo de la balsa y contemplo el mar de sangre desde la orilla, complacida como no había estado en muchos años, y por que no habría de estarlo normalmente no golpeaba a los pasajeros que cruzaba al otro lado. Y golpear a Yuuno se sintió especialmente bien — Quizás quiera esperarlo sentada mi Ama.

Al menos media hora después, Yuuno alcanzo la orilla después de haber nadado la última parte del camino.

— Eso no fue nada cool Signum. Esa es la razón por la que no estas casada

Y Antes de que Caronte/Signum emprendiera un nuevo ataque en contra de Scrya, Hayate le detuvo por el hombro. Sonrío como una felina salvaje, como tantas otras veces, mirando fijamente como Yuuno se limpiaba la ropa de sangre.

— Parece que finalmente haz llegado, Yuuno. Este es el siguiente paso de nuestra aventura. ¡Bienvenido al **"bosque de los Ayy"!**

— ¿El bosque de los Ayy? ¿Qué clase de nombre estupido es ese?

El bibliotecario avanzo hasta donde estabas ambas chicas cuando un grito salio del piso

—Ayy, fíjate donde pisas animal—Grito una voz desde el piso.

Fue cuando Yuuno se dio cuenta que todo el piso del bosque estaba pavimentado de rostros humanos y que efectivamente gritaban "Ayy" cuando les pisaban.

— ¿Sorprendido Yuuno? Este es una de mis secciones favoritas del Infierno. Aquí termina todos los que en su vida fueron violadores o que usaron el sexo como arma. Ya que en vida pesaban con la cabeza, pero no precisamente la que tenían en medio de los hombros pues ahora…

—… son solo cabeza, ingeniosos y divertido al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sabia que entenderías la ironía! Estoy tan feliz, hi hi hi.

— ¡Jorge, no Jorge! — Grito una de las cabezas al ver como Yuuno piso a su vecino— ¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien, al menos este no piso desperdicio de perro como el ultimo—contesto la cabeza bajo del pie de Yuuno.

—Viejo, tienes que ver esto— Dijo otra de las cabezas del piso, una que estaba ubicada de bajo de Hayate— Satán-chan esta usando pantaletas rosas. ¡Genial!

El pie de Hayate descendió violentamente sobre esa cabeza, rompiendo algunos huesos en el proceso "No me arrepiento de nada" fue sin embargo la respuesta de esa pobre alma condenada.

—Como puedes ver siguen siendo lo que son, en esta vida tanto como en la otra— Dijo El Diablo, manteniendo la compostura después de triturar una cabeza, pero por alguna razón decidió mantenerse flotando con sus diminutas alas y cruzar las piernas.— En fin, hay alguien que deseo que conozcas. Ven por favor, chico.

Caminando por el bosque de los Ayy (y pisando varios en el camino) iba un chico de pelo oscuro brillante, impactantes ojos cafés y de cuerpo atlético vestido con biforme de escuela privada. Se paro frente a Yuuno y abrió los ojos en exceso sorprendido. Yuuno hizo lo mismo.

— Yuuno Scrya, te presento a Oogami Souma-kun, creo que tienen mucho en común— Hayate los presento formalmente.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ERES YUUNO SCRYA, DE LA TRIBU SCRYA— Grito el joven Souma.

— ¡No puede ser cierto! Eres ese tipo que salía en "Voltron" con esas dos chicas lesbianas. —Contesto Yuuno escandalizado.

— ¡YO NUNCA SALI EN VOLTRON!

—En Mazinger, lo que sea.

**Notas de Autor: **

**Debería sentir vergüenza por tardarme medio año en actualizar el viaje al infierno de Yuuno, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí se presenta a Oogami Souma, que es como el Yuuno (igual de odiado) de Kannazuki no Miko. Espero terminar pronto el siguiente episodio. Esta la proxima.**


End file.
